


Dirthara

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Journal of the Herald of Andraste, Vyrina Lavellan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirthara

_Angry, and hurt, that's how she feels when she first hears their accusations. She's a Dalish elf, what use would she have with causing chaos across Ferelden? Sharp hands grab her and pull her along, she's a criminal and this time yesterday she was just an elf. She would have preferred the red-haired one, the one with the braid has a sneer and is as cold as the snow that falls. The sky is green, it shouldn't be that color, it's a green the color of sickness and envy. Fighting, demons raining from above, oh Creators it feels like my hand is burning._

 

They still believe I did it. Not all, but some. Words, whispers, I may be their Herald but I am not yet their hero. I hear some speak of holding a trial still, the elven hunter apparently a threat to all. Lelianna and Josephine know of Ativ, but they have agreed to let no one else learn of him. Their anger is like a fire, sparks pushing up in Orlais. I don't feel safe, I won't be safe until this is all over- for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Each "entry" will most likely have a paragraph or two about the things my Inquistor doesn't write about, as if it's Cole speaking to someone.


End file.
